


相遇之上

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	相遇之上

昨天看完奶油大大的OD，实不相瞒我看完了后，哭得稀里哗啦的，心情很郁闷，然后我就写了这一篇，想说这真的是篇.....废话╭(￣▽￣)╮至于是根八还是EP，你们随意就好啦，我文笔也是渣得可以了-_-||

\---------------------------  
我和他是从小一起长大的发小，虽然我比他小了三个月，却总是担当着哥哥的角色，站在前头保护他，不让他受到伤害。但说到学业，我的学业不如他那么优秀，每次考试都是刚好及格，而且也都是因为他的帮忙。所以严格说起来，我们两个是互补性的。

他因为帅气的外貌和优异的成绩，再加上健康的体格，深受师长的欢迎，追他的女生也多不胜数。我虽然不比他多，但是也有几个天天粘着的，嗯，应该是真的喜欢我吧。

但是他告诉我，他暂时还没想那么多，在现阶段，他只想搞好他的学业，好好享受校园生活。他觉得只要有我和一班同学在他身边，就已经很幸福了。至于恋爱，还是迟些再说吧。而我呢，虽然平时也会调戏一下女生，但是也是那么想的，虽然成绩真的不咋地，但是借着他的帮助，要顺利毕业还是没问题的。

我俩除了在学校里形影不离，放学后也像连体婴似的，他走到哪儿我就跟到哪儿，大伙儿们还不时调侃我们两人的关系，还说不是我喜欢他就是他喜欢我。对于这种事，我们已经见怪不怪，一开始的时候还会反个一两句，久而久之就随的别人了，爱说随便说。

他告诉我，我们俩之间就是兄弟，非常好的那种，好得连底裤都可以借来穿的那种好兄弟。可是我，并不是这么想的，或许以前是这样想，但是现在，说不准。

我也怀疑自己是不是喜欢他，因为某天看见他打完球喝水时，不管是擦汗还是仰着头休息时的样子，都让我莫名的心跳加速，甚至觉得有一丝性感，没错，就是性感。我还记得，当时他笑我看他看懵了，而且还拍了我的头一下，当然，是轻轻的拍。

后来，我就想证明一下自己的想法，到底是不是真的喜欢他。或许很可笑，我开始要求去他家，要求穿他的衣服，要求和他睡同一张床，这些他都答应了。我甚至更过分，要求跟他一起洗澡，我想，在我提出要跟他一起洗澡的时候，已经喜欢上他了。

可是他也答应了，他说，好兄弟一起洗澡也没什么，还在我面前脱了衣服，先进去洗了。我当时脑子轰的一声炸了，先不说他答应了我一起洗澡，在看到他身体的那一个瞬间，我知道身下某个地方有反应了。一直到现在，那一幕还在我脑里挥之不去。

最终我还是没有进去，他还奇怪的问我怎么了，我总不能告诉他我对他身体起反应了吧，我随便用一个理由推搪他，在浴室外面逼自己冷静下来，不去想那个还在里面一边洗澡一边唱歌的那个家伙。虽然如此，但我还是在外面脑补他洗澡时候的样子，哈哈哈，说我变态我也认了。

那天晚上，我和他躺在床上，他早早入睡了，而我翻来覆去，怎么动也睡不着。我很烦恼，我知道自己喜欢上他了，可是他还是把我当成好兄弟，而且他也说过，恋爱他暂时还不想谈。我看他睡得那么香，还是忍不住自己抱住了他，将他拉过来，闻一闻他洗澡后的清香，真的好香。

那个晚上，我失眠了。

之后的日子里，我都在压抑自己对他的感情，可是你知道，这不是说一声就可以解决了的事情，我常常都会忍不住想要搭上他的肩膀，揽住他的腰。所以，当我真正这么做的时候，他也没拒绝我，我才发现他是用兄弟来看待的。

有一次在学校，他一早来到就说他昨晚很迟睡，我问他什么事情弄得那么夜都还没睡，因为我知道他是乖宝宝，从来不熬夜。不过他也没告诉我原因，只是叫我罩着他，而就在当天的下课时间，他睡着了。当时没有人在班上，我看他睡得那么熟，也不叫他了。我就在他旁边看着他睡，均匀的呼吸声传来耳边，他这家伙，连睡觉了都那么好看，真是太诱人了。

我也没想到我当时会那么做，我的手就这样轻轻拨了拨他的刘海，看见他光滑的额头，我就俯下身亲了一下。其实我自己也被吓到了，竟然在学校亲了他，不过他只是哼唧一声，又继续睡了。所以，我大胆了起来，按住他的下巴就吻了上去。

说真的，他的嘴唇好软好甜，就好像软糖一样，跟我想象中完全一致。我用舌头勾勒他的唇线，而他在这个时候无意识的开启牙关，正好让我有机可乘，一下就把舌头溜进去了。

当我意识到有人在门外的时候，已经太迟了，他们看到了我在吻他，不过我根本不在乎，我朝他们做了个噤声的动作，希望他们不要大惊小怪，免得把他吵醒了。我走出去告诉他们，不要把我亲他的事情告诉别人，当然也包括他。大概是被我的气场吓到了，他们连连点头，还表示打死也不说，就屁颠屁颠的回座位上去了。

日子又那么过去了，我们俩还是这样过，我暗恋他，他把我当兄弟，我也不能强求什么吧，毕竟是我的问题。看着他那么活泼开心的过着，我也很开心，是发自内心的开心。我偶尔还是会上他家，还是会开他玩笑，还是会死皮赖脸的要跟他睡同一张床，他也答应我，但我知道，这其中的意义不同。

然后，转捩点来了。那天，我表姐来了，因为我们从小的关系比较好，而且她也大过我，所以当时她叫我陪她去超市我也没说什么。她就是很热情的人，不仅拉住我的手，还把头靠过来了。我回家的时候看见他，魂不守舍的一个人坐着发呆，跟表姐说了声就过去问了他一下，没想到他反应很大，完全没有顾这是什么地方旁边有什么人，直接朝我吼。按理来说我应该生气的，可是我没有，我把他拉到角落旁，问他发生什么事。

谁知道，他居然无声无息的掉泪了，我擦，我当时吓得心脏都快停了。他就在我面前哭了，我呆了两秒后，马上抬起他的脸，我看到他整个眼都肿了，美丽的眼睛泛着泪，心疼死我了。他一哭就停不了，我多想把他拉过来抱着，然后来一个热吻。哈，想想而已，我怎么可以这么做呢。

一时间我不懂要怎么做，他见我没反应又更加生气了，拍开我的手就转过身去继续哭了。我心里急死了，心想死就死了，把他转过来一下把他抱在怀里，他象征式的挣扎了一下，然后就不动了。他在我肩膀抽泣着，也不愿告诉我他为什么哭，我摸了摸他的背，最后拍了拍他的头。

哭的同时，他叫了我的名字。他说，你知道喜欢一个人，可是他并不知道的感觉吗，我好像知道了，好痛苦，真的好痛苦。当下，我的心就好像被人提了起来，被吊着好难受。傻瓜，我当然知道，因为我现在就是这样。原来，你有喜欢的人了，我这个名义上的好兄弟，常常粘着你的好兄弟，竟然看不出来。

我陪他回家，一路上他哭得好像一个孩子被别人抢了糖果一样，我一边安慰他一边扶好他，确保他不会跌倒，可能是累了吧，他靠着我睡着了。我们终于到他的家了，我把门关了后才发现他家里没人，我把他放倒在他床上，擦掉了他的眼泪，也一并把泪痕抹掉了。

我叹了一口气，这么纯朴的男生也会像其他男生一样，也会喜欢女生啊，没理由要他陪我一辈子吧，你肯别人也不愿意啊。我又把脸凑前去，那么好看的容颜，要是你认真去追那个女生的话，她肯定也会接受的，为什么你不跟她说呢。

就在这个时候，他睁开了眼睛，把我吓了一大跳，他就这么用他可以迷死人的眼睛望着我。我可以说，我的灵魂都要被他吸走了。不过他也没推开我，我们对望了大约有半分钟，我想要起身，倒不是因为我怕我把持不住还是说我失去了对他的兴趣，只是我怕他尴尬。

他好像知道了我要起身，抬起手箍着我的颈，固定住了我们之间的距离，不让我起身。我搞不懂他想要干嘛，他很明显没睡着，而我也不懂自己到底能在他的注视下忍得了多久，我怕我一个不小心就会打破了我们之间的关系，那个建立了很久的兄弟情谊。

正当我要问他好点了没的时候，他闭起眼睛，仰起头把他的嘴唇贴向我的，另一只手抚上了我放在床边的手臂。他在吻我，是他主动的，他想用舌头撬开我的牙齿，可能我在想他的事情没有注意到，怎知道他咬了一下我的嘴唇，我吃痛了不经意把牙关给开了。

他把舌头伸进我嘴里，跟我的交缠搅着，我从来不知道他会这么做，毕竟我整天跟着他也没看见他吻过别人。不吻白不吻，我脑子闪过这五个字，于是我化被动为主动，吸附着他的小舌头，真的和他来了个热吻。我用手托住他的颈后，抬高了他的头，好让我们能够吻得更舒服些，或者也可以说我不想我们之间有缝隙。

放开了彼此，我又看见他睡过去了，他醒来之后一定会忘了吧，我这样想。我临走前留了张字条给他，这句话不知是对他说的，还是对我说的，就希望他可以更加勇敢，跨出那一步，毕竟凭他的条件，胜数还是蛮大的。

果然，第二天他来学校时，依旧和我打着兄弟间的招呼，已经把昨天的事情给忘了。虽然心有一点痛，但是这也是好的不是吗，起码我们俩人不会尴尬。他上课前，还特地来跟我说，他会加油的，相必一定是看见了我留给他字条。

后来，我就时常看见他跟另一位女生黏在一起了，下课也一起，放学也一起，连陪我的时间也大大的减少。那个女生我也认识，就是平时粘着我的那几个里，其中的一个。没想到，他喜欢的女生竟然是喜欢我的，所以我才没察觉吧，毕竟我把整副注意力都放在他身上了。

每一次他和那个女生一块儿的时候，我就会怀疑，我留给他字条是不是做错了，我其实根本不应该鼓励他，应该由得他伤心下去，可能过一段时间他就会恢复了。然而看见他的脸，我就知道这根本不是对还是错的问题，因为我由始至终都只想他快乐，其他的问题，都算不上问题。

有时候我也会想，要不直接告诉他我喜欢他吧，这样直接爽快才显得更男人一点，要死也死得痛快些，可是一想到以后连朋友都没得做，心又痛了起来，还是放弃了。要不然，先让自己远离他，等到对他没有别的想法时，再成为真正的兄弟吧，可是又想往常一样，这想法被我挥一挥又走了，以后的生活怎么可能还依靠他呢，自己想太多了。

在觉得时机够成熟了之后，我决定先留给他一点私人时间，让他跟那个女生慢慢相处，或许那女生一感动就接受他了呢。我也闲来无事，某一次在发呆时认识了一个女生，还蛮可爱的，可以说是以前自己喜欢的类型吧，多，就是以前的自己。

在某一次的放学时间，我跟那个女生在谈天的时候，正好他来找我，我跟她聊的正起劲才看见他在门外等着。不等我出去，他已经一溜烟的跑开了，脸上的表情还很不悦，我心急就追了出去，才看见他在班上趴着桌子，桌上还有一个装着蛋糕的盒子。

我走过去问他怎么了，他很生气对我说不要理他，叫我去找回那个女生聊天，语气就好像吃醋了似的。我没答他，径自拿起了盒子，问他是不是给我的，他把盒子抢了过去，说原本是给我的，但是现在不给了。我那里肯啊，马上就抢了过来，打开盒子塞了一片在口中，那蛋糕也太好吃了。

他告诉我这是他亲手做的，想给我试吃，想不到撞见他跟别的女生约会，我当然否认，说他最近都跟另一个女生一起，没时间理我了，还嘟起嘴扮可怜。看他不说话的样子好像在内疚，我也忍不住了，摸了摸他的头说只是骗他的，不用那么在意。

谁知道他直接抱住我，说让我再等等他，他真是个傻瓜，我什么时候都在等啊，我点点头他才放开我，继续吃起蛋糕来。印象中，那一次好像是我们最后一次交谈了，我是说，以好朋友好兄弟的身份。

又某一天的下午，我上街去，遇到了之前认识的那个女生，我看见她在遛狗，于是我便上前去，跟她聊了起来。那只小狗好可爱的，白白的眼睛又大大的，我跟它也玩得不亦乐乎。过后我们在公园散步，她跟我说那天跑开那个是不是我的男朋友，我说不是啊，反问她为什么会这么认为。她说她看得出来他在吃醋呢，当然我是不相信的，还跟她说他有喜欢的人了。

隔天，我一看见他又想搭他的肩膀了，我的手才放上去没过几秒，就被他甩下来了。他一句话也没说，脸上还一副不想理我的样子，我自讨没趣静静坐了下来，可能他追那个女生遇到挫折还是困难了吧，我还是不打扰他了，说不定过几天就好了。

他放学后也不想跟我走，我没办法也不知道他在闹什么别扭，于是我也没理他了。当天，我看到他更新了社交软件上的状态，说的是讨厌你这个说一套做一套的人。我在想，难道是那个女生骗他了，所以他那么生气，我觉得我应该去开解他一下。

隔天他还是一样没理我，好像他生气是因为我那样，奇怪的是他对其他同学还是一样，唯独我。我决定放学后好好找他谈一谈，受到伤害也不用找我出气吧，我这样想着。

放学了，我拉住他，他还反问我干嘛，我说我们需要谈一谈，你遇到什么挫折可以告诉我，我可以帮助你。他一点也不领情，推开我说了句不用了，就要走了。我觉得有些东西不对劲，直接站到他面前把他截住了，我又看到他眼睛红红的，好像又要了哭了，怎么他最近一直哭。我想看一看他的脸，他别过头，说要谈是吧，去他家谈。难得他改变主意，我当然说好，他落寞的眼神我都看在眼里。

到了他的家后，我们坐在客厅，我问他到底怎么了，他说我不是答应了要等他吗，为什么说谎。我说我没有说谎，我一直在等他，从没放弃过，哪怕是一秒。然后他突然好像崩溃了似的，站起来猛捶打我，力度很轻，完全没使上力那种。

他说他讨厌我，一个情敌已经很难对付了，现在我身边还有两个，还说我骗他，说等他又说谎，就是一个骗人精，讨厌死我了。还没等我开口，他又说为什么他吻我的时候不推开他，还让他继续吻，而我居然还回应他。

这一刻，我终于知道了，他也喜欢我，他也还记得那天的事情。

明白了之后，我马上紧紧地抱住他，将他的手也抱在怀里，他动弹不得，任由我抱着也不动了。我闻着他的发香，还是那个熟悉的味道。我说，傻瓜，我没骗你，我在等你，因为我喜欢你啊。

他愣了，我又再次重复，我喜欢你，小傻瓜。我吻去了他的泪，然后吻住他的嘴，这个时候的我，是幸福的。他笑了，说他也喜欢我。我和他，终于在一起了。

于是，我们从好兄弟晋升为情侣，这是我想都没想过的，我有问过他什么时候喜欢我的，但是他也不肯说。其实我也不是很在乎，现在只要他在我身边就足够了，其他的，我没想那么多。

在人前，我们还是人人称羡的好兄弟，只不过多了一点点，暧昧吧，哈哈哈。只有我们两个人时，他还是一只粘人的小猫，会向我撒娇说要买冰淇淋，会想要我抱他亲他。当然我小动作也多了起来，会在空无一人的小街上抱着他拥吻，亲亲他的小嘴，逗逗他。

我们的幸福，就是从那个时候开始，一直到现在。

\------END------  
原本我是想写be的，因为那篇我实在〒_〒 写到一半的时候又想，干脆he好了 然后我想说，如果我有时间+有灵感+想写的话，或许、可能、Mayb会有“他”的视角……


End file.
